


Well, he got that moth!

by zoof



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I took the stream way to heart, Logstead, Might continue if asked, Minecraft IRL, anyway tommy got a moth, been procrastinating forever, oh well, yes i made a fic for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoof/pseuds/zoof
Summary: tommy is v lonely and happens to have a lantern(aka read title)KUDOS MAKE ME HAPPY
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Clementine (a moth), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	Well, he got that moth!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff to make up the horrible angst in the smp
> 
> writing this made me happy stim

He didn’t lie when he said he wanted a pet moth. Every pet he’s ever had though has been killed.

So here he is, sitting in Logsteadshire, chilling with Mushroom Henry and Ghostbur. Honestly today hadn’t been the best, but he’s gone through worse. So when he sets up a lantern outside he doesn’t expect anything at all. Oh boy was he wrong 

Next thing you know there’s a fairly large moth near the aforementioned lantern and he doesn’t know what to do.

_ You whispered to Quackity: ‘I found this big ass moth by my lantern, what should I do?’ _

_ Quackity whispered to you: ‘dude it’s 2:46 am, also didn’t you say you wanted a pet moth?’ _

Oop. Well yeah he did want one, but he didn’t know how to take care of one. Despite not knowing, he scooped it up from underneath and said “well fuck this I wanna name you Clementine.”

The following morning Ghostbur logged in, only to find Tommy  reading. Oh, and a fairly large and furry butterfly on his shoulder.

_ Hold up. _

That’s a fucking moth. “Oi Toms, where did the ripoff butterfly come from?” “He was on my lantern and I wanted to keep ‘em.“ 

**Huh, whatever.**

**(this is Clementine, dw i did my research)**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please 😍  
> also i know it's short i will make a longer one next time


End file.
